Rising Dawn Book I
by Gladiator Verus
Summary: This story takes place during the events of 'The Dawn of the Dragon'. Two dragons leave Warfang to start a resistance group in hopes of aiding distant allies. Far from home they don't realize what they have gotten themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

Some say Freedom is the feeling of the wind beneath you, the knowledge of knowing you and your loved ones are finally at peace, without a worry of oppression. Freedom is like a flower, once bloomed, beautiful, a wildflower amongst the others. But Freedom isn't born, it is earned, through blood and tears, so I've experienced. When a fire starts, and begins to burn the field in which that wildflower exists, it is helpless, that is unless the fire is stopped in time. We were a free people, free of worry, sorrow, and pain. Life took its course, we were born, we lived our lives and as it should be, we die. It was the way of life, happy, and peaceful.

Until those events took place…

Loss is a feeling we all experience, but at this time it was more so than it should ever be. Hundreds, thousands dead. What glimpse of freedom we saw was taken away as swiftly as it was earned.

Here we are trying to stop that fire, as it burns everything in its path. Relentless it is, growing in strength as it ravages that field. As the flames grow hotter, more die and they grow higher, more visible on the oncoming horizon. Our allies are being wiped out and what help we can gather is growing short. We are preparing for the inevitable; we will have to continue fighting if we want any hope of seeing that peace once more…

Amidst the cold, early morning fog, where the cold wind blew through the mountain crags, perched a dark blue dragon. He drew the morning air deep in his lungs and exhaled slowly, letting the fresh air rejuvenate him. The mountains rose well above the clouds. His perch overlooked a valley of clouds, and a vast star riddled sky hung overhead with a majestic purple hue. Here the sun rose to illuminate the clouds as the stars faded away and the sky took on a fiery orange color.

All was silent except for the wind that blew between the mountains.

"I thought I'd find you here, Blaze." came a voice from behind.

Blaze turned around to see a ruby dragon walking up to him from behind, "Rose."

She sat down next to Blaze and stared out at the view. "Nothing has changed has it."

"No." he replied.

"I still remember when we were little, sneaking up here to get away from our chores." She said.

Blaze looked at her, "Yeah we did, didn't we" he chuckled.

Rose smiled seeing him lighten up. She and Blaze had grown up in a nearby village together. Over time the inhabitants of the mountain left, some moving into the new citadel, Warfang to the southeast and the rest up north. They were separated but years later met up again when Rose traveled to Warfang after her town was attacked and her family killed. Blaze was part of Warfang's Army at the time and was one of the escorts to bring her into Warfang among other refugees.

Blaze' Father died defending a town at the start of the war. Soon after his mother grew ill, giving up the ghost within the months of his father's death. His dad's death was his reason for joining the army, but soon left as he felt they were not doing enough to stop the enemy. It was then he decided to leave Warfang and assist the few resistances that remained on the battlefields. They had taken shelter in the mountains for some time now, helping out small resistance groups nearby as the war raged on.

"It's about time to head out," Rose said, still staring out at the view. "we don't want to wait too long."

"Your right, let's go then." Blaze said stretching his spine much like a cat. He then stood up, and as Rose began to walk off took one last breath of the air before turning and following after her.

He caught up to Rose and they began to walk down a small trail through a forest riddled with tall pine trees. It was mid Autumn, and the cold front had already moved in, snaking its way down the mountains into the vast plains. They continued down the hill between the two steep mountain sides till they came into view of a small village, a camp with seven log houses and a bonfire in the center. Many of the houses were taken down to build battlements around the perimeter of the village.

Blaze turned to Rose, "Will you be staying behind this time?"

She looked at him, thinking then replied "I believe so, I'll be keeping things in order."

"Alright, I'll be taking Maverick with me." Blaze said.

"Are you sure you two can handle this?" Rose said sarcastically.

Blaze just looked at her "Please" then walked on ahead into the village.

He passed through an alleyway towards the center of the town. He walked around the bonfire towards a two story house, the door was open and noise could be heard inside. He stepped up the step to the patio, his grey talons clicking on the wood. As he entered the door the smell of bacon hit his nostrils and he looked to see Maverick sitting at the table with two plates, one of which Maverick was busy devouring.

"Ay, Blaze!" Maverick greeted him with a mouth chocked full of eggs and bacon. He swallowed the clump of food down his throat in a huge gulp before saying, "Mornin to ya, Rose made us breakfast before she went out to fetch ya. Sit down, eat, we still have some time!"

Blaze smirked, walked over to the table, grabbed a chair, and pulled himself up to the plate. Maverick was a rather bulky dragon, dark green, and very muscular despite the big belly he proudly carried around. Blaze on the other hand was a medium sized dragon, thin, muscular, his muscles were very defined and despite his appearance, was very strong.

"And how are you doing this morning?" Blaze asked.

"I'm still walking ain't I? Ha! I had a good night, but not as good as yours mate." He winked at Blaze.

"How many times do I have to say it Maverick, Rose and I are nothing more than childhood friends." He brandished his fork at the amused Maverick, "Got it?"

"Hard to believe that when you two live in the same house," Maverick was cut off, "In TWO separate rooms." Blaze finished. He continued to eat his breakfast, as Maverick got up to put the dish in the water bin.

"So let's go over this plan one more time. Make sure I have all the details right." Maverick said sitting back down in the chair. Blaze put the last bite in his mouth, and after swallowing cleared his throat.

"Alrite, the report we received from the Cedars, there will be a supply caravan coming through our territory today through Sunbreak path, 8 miles from here. We are to intercept the caravan before it reaches the bridge across to the Blue Mountains, and retrieve the supplies for the Cedars. There will be no survivors. I will cause a diversion, and you will stop the caravan, at this point we will dispatch of any troops escorting the supplies then acquire them ourselves."

Maverick nodded, "Got it."

"I almost forgot," Blaze continued, "We have to dispose of any evidence, by means of burning the caravan and bodies."

Blaze got up from the table, "So now everything is clear, let's go."

"Alrite." Maverick replied.

They started for the door when Rose came through, her face began to change to that of disapproval then she began to open her mouth but Blaze quickly interjected, "We are heading out now." Rose closed her mouth and then stepped aside allowing Maverick to pass by then stepped back in the doorway making Blaze bump into her, "You like to cut things close don't you." She said.

"Sorry, Maverick needed another explanation of the plan."

She smirked, "You couldn't have told him on the way there?" Blaze went silent. She stepped aside and as he passed by she grabbed his attention by grabbing his hind leg with her tail, "Blaze… be careful." He looked back into her eyes, "I will." Then turned and ran out the door taking flight to catch up to Maverick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It only took a couple of second for Blaze to catch up to Maverick. They continued to fly under the cover of the trees so as not to be spotted by sky. This was how all of their little missions had to be done, quietly, no survivors and no evidence. If the enemy were to find out the source of their losses He Maverick and Rose would have to either risk fighting or retreat farther back into the country giving up the village they used as their headquarters.

As they flew Blaze was keeping watch on the tree line ahead of them. It took about half an hour before they reached their destination. When Blaze spotted a dirt road he grabbed Maverick's attention and together glided silently to the ground landing behind a fallen tree. This area of the forest was close to the base of the mountains, it was heavy in foliage and only the dirt road offered a easy route for travelers and caravans. Blaze looked to Maverick, "I'm going to check the tracks, see if we haven't missed them." Maverick nodded.

As Blaze crept out to the road Maverick closed his eyes and focused on the vibrations in the earth, he was an earth dragon. Blaze glanced down both ways of the road before stepping out to the edge of it. There were tracks but they weren't fresh, maybe a couple days at the most. He turned back around and hopped back behind the log.

"Looks good to me." Blaze said, "Do you sense anything?"

"Very faint, we got here just in time though." Maverick replied with a frown.

"Can you tell how far away they are?"

Maverick reluctantly began to close his eyes again when he spotted movement at the bend of the road. "Look." He thrust his snout in the direction of the movement and Blaze followed his gaze, his eyes scanning the road until he spotted them too.

"Wolves." Maverick whispered.

"Yeah," He took a closer look; the caravan had five armed wolves walking beside it and was being pulled by a giant scorpion like creature, "the caravan is being pulled by a Blundertail." He glanced at Maverick, "If you can knock the caravan over I'll take the Blundertail while you get the wolves. Deal?" Maverick pondered the idea then nodded, "Deal" he said.

The wolves had spears and swords, the pike men in front on either side of the Blundertail while two footmen had the sides of the caravan and finally the last bringing up the rear. The Blundertail however had a spear like blade instead of the cannon he had seen on other Blundertails. The caravan was getting closer Blaze's muscles tensed in anticipation and his tail blade began to twitch. As for Maverick he wore a blank expression, staying crouched low to the ground.

They were yards away when Maverick looked to Blaze and with a wry smile said, "Show time." Blaze grinned as well before Maverick turned his attention back to the caravan which was now in place for the attack.

Maverick jumped onto the log then took to the air with a roar startling the wolves who drew their swords in panic. Before they could prepare themselves Maverick came down on top of one of the wolves, encased in a ball of earth. The other wolves then charged the ball of earth, then the Blundertail shrieked breaking free of its harness to turn around on Maverick. It was then Blaze jumped over the log and shot an ice spike into the scorpion's carapace, grabbing its attention.

The scorpion grabbed at Blaze with its pincers but he jumped off the pincer high into the air landing behind the enraged creature. It then brought its tail blade down attempting to cleave Blaze were he landed. He saw the tail coming down and quickly back winged as it came slamming into the dirt, causing a cloud of dust to rise. Through the dust the blade came whizzing over Blaze's head as he ducked and began to back step to stay out of the way of the deadly blade.

The Blundertail turned and charged Blaze, Blaze blew a burst of fire from his maw and into the creature's face infuriating it more. He then took the chance to jump onto its tail. He dug his talons in deep to stay on and bit into the tail just below the blade. The creature began swinging its tail around attempting to throw him off but he stayed latched on.

Maverick rolled over one of the wolves before bursting free from the sphere, earth shards peppering the surrounding wolves. Seeing the opportunity one of the wolves threw its spear straight at Maverick. He threw a wall of earth in front of himself letting the spear impale into the wall, but the blade continued through stopping inches from his face. Shocked he backed up and two wolves jumping over the wall intending to impale him with their sword and spear. As they landed atop him he jerked his head to the side as the spear stuck into the ground. The sword came down aimed at his chest, he brought his tail up to knock the blade away. He wasn't quick enough, his tail caught the sword but in the process of knocking it away it cut into chest drawing blood. The other wolf was trying to pull the spear free but Maverick bit the shaft breaking it and swung it at the wolf catching him in the face and knocking him off.

He quickly rolled away dodging another swing of a blade but wincing from the slash he received. Another came up from behind him, sensing its presence he kicked his hind legs hard launching the wolf into a tree with a nasty crack. The two wolves in front charged again, but this time he was ready. Maverick quickly shot a earth missile at the wolf with the sword impaling him into the side of the caravan which rocked violently from the impact.

The other wolf leaped onto Mavericks neck slashing and biting at him trying to get a shot at Mavericks neck. Maverick grabbed the wolf by its head throwing it over and down in front of him. Gasping for air the wolf began to get back up but Maverick grabbed him by his waist and with a heave suflexed the wolf smashing its head into the ground behind him, he then whirled around and bit into the wolf's neck. The wolf thrashed around gargling before Maverick pick it up, neck still in his jaws and slung the wolf's body around violently like a rag doll. The wolf went flaccid as its vertebrae snapped with a sickening crunch. Maverick then dropped the corpse to check on Blaze.

Blaze had bitten through the scorpion's hard carapace and was now sawing away at the limb with his tail blade. He had to swing around to a different side of the tail as a pincer snapped at him. The creature was thrashing around uncontrollably and began to slam its tail into the ground. Blaze was caught in-between the impact as his back was slammed into the ground not once, but twice, three times. His vision was quickly blurring and was about to pass out when he gave a jerk with his tail and the blade on the scorpion's tail fell off. He quickly jumped off the creature dizzy from the brutal blows.

The Blundertail's thrashing became more violent as it knocked the caravan to its side. Blaze stood there trying to get his vision to clear up but as he did the scorpion charged him again pincers opened wide. Blaze saw the figure approaching him fast so he took to the air. As he did the creature reared up snapping at the dragon, but he shot a fireball into its face again causing it to fall back. After a couple of seconds his head cleared up enough for him to reengage his target.

He landed and a pincer snapped at him again, he dove under the pincer and under the scorpion's abdomen. As he slid under his plunged his tail into the soft underbelly of the creature and while dodging the scorpions sharp feet as it tried to impale him, blew a stream of blue fire into the fresh incision roasting the scorpion from the inside out. The scorpion lurched forward a step and Blaze scrambled to get out from underneath it. Once free he turned back around at the Blundertail. It was moving extremely slow as its nerves died away. Blaze inhaled deeply and engulfed the scorpion in a torrent of fire; he continued the breath for a couple long seconds before stopping. The Blundertail's entire body was charred black and when Blaze slashed through the head of the beast, its body crumbled to ash, most of it blowing away in the breeze.

Blaze fell onto his hind legs breathing heavily, it hurt to breathe then he realized he had probably broke some ribs being slammed into the ground. Maverick walked up to him, "Nasty." He chuckled.

"Yeah…is it me... or do they seem to get harder and harder the more we do this job?"

"It's definitely them, I had a lil trouble too." Maverick replied frowning.

Maverick began helping Blaze back on his feet when a group of dragons emerged from the tree line on the other side of the road. "Well I'll say, that my friends, was impressive!" said one of them an armored lighting dragon. The group stopped in front of Blaze and Maverick.

"The Cedars I'm guessing?" Blaze asked in a nonchalant manner.

"That's us." An ice dragoness spoke up.

"Have yall been here the entire time?" Maverick asked. Of the group of dragons the ice dragoness spoke again, "We arrived as you were finishing up."

Blaze walked over to her, "So you will be taking over from here?

"I suppose so." She said.

An older earth dragon and Maverick headed to the back of the caravan to grab the packages from the toppled cart. "We will be taking a barrel for ourselves" said Maverick as he pulled crates and barrels out of the caravan.

"Of course." the older earth dragon said.

Blaze turned back to the ice dragoness before saying "So Fria, any word from Fuse?"

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, what's with the hostility?" Blaze replied giving her a wink.

Fria smacked Blaze upside the head with her tail spade. "Oh please, don't give that crap." She said. "Fuse wants you to come back to camp with us to talk about further operations."

Rubbing his head Blaze said, "Oh really, well it will have to wait until tomorrow because we still have to take our share of the supplies back to our camp and I'm bringing Rose."

Fria raised a brow, "I see, well we will try to be out of your way so you can go. Thank you for this by the way, It's getting tougher to get supplies now a days."

Blaze frowned, "Yeah, Maverick and I notice that on a daily basis."

"Aw, complaining are we?" Fria snickered. "Well you two are the only ones who stay alive in this area of work so I can see where your coming from."

"Do you really?" Blaze retorted.

"Um…your right, no I don't know." And with that she turned from him to help strap the last of the barrels onto the lighting dragon's sides.

"Well let's get to disposing of the bodies, they said they'd handle the caravan."

Blaze sighed, rolling his shoulders, "Yeah alrite, sooner we're done, sooner we can rest."

Maverick snorted, "Agreed"

The two spent the next few hours burning the bodies and clearing the road of debris. They also cleared the tracks made by the caravan for a whole mile up the road before stopping. When they reached where the caravan had been, the group of dragons had left. It was late afternoon now and both of the dragons stomachs had been growling for the past hour. "Let's go home." Maverick said. Blaze nodded and together they took off, back up the mountain into the cold reaches of the cliffs.


End file.
